1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plastic jars for cosmetic substances, and more particularly to jars of this type which have transparent covers or screw caps for the purpose of viewing their contents without opening or breaking the seal thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99
In our copending application above identified there are disclosed various jar and seal constructions wherein the jar cap was constituted of a threaded clamping ring which was fitted with a transparent plastic insert panel. Apart from the two-piece characteristic of the cover or cap which was more costly than a one-piece cap, there was the necessity for ensuring a tight seal between the cap and the jar lip. These considerations were factors that governed acceptance and sales, along with other matters such as appearances and the like.
In U. S. Pat. No. 4,747,500 there is disclosed a two-piece screw-type closure having a clamping ring that presses a transparent panel against the opening of a container, to effect a seal therewith. This construction also has the drawbacks listed above, which characterize two-piece closures generally.
Other prior closure devices, while permitting the contents of the container to be viewed, had the drawback of exposing to view the screw threads or other fastening means utilized to secure the seal, and this was considered to detract from the otherwise finished and polished appearance of the container. In the cosmetic field it is recognized that appearances of a luxurious package are an important factor in promoting sales and use of a product, in contrast with mass-marketed products.
The above drawbacks and disadvantages of prior cosmetic containers and packages are obviated by the present invention, and one object of the invention is to provide an improved plastic cosmetic container or jar which has an especially smooth and polished exterior appearance, being devoid of any exposure of structural details that are not related to the mechanics of the actual package.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved plastic cosmetic container as above set forth, which has the fewest possible number of separate parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved plastic container of the kind indicated, which can be economically fabricated in simple molds, with the fewest number of steps.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved screw-cap type of plastic cosmetic jar or container as above characterized, wherein the opening of the jar is easily and conveniently accomplished by virtue of the relatively large, finger-engageable side wall surfaces on the jar and cap.
A feature of the invention resides in the provision of deep interfitting annular portions of the jar and screw cap, which facilitate the replacement of the cap on the jar.
Another feature of the invention resides in the provision of a jacketed jar which adds strength and durability to the container as a whole, plus versatility in the use of materials, colors, etc.
Still other features and advantages will hereinafter appear.
In accomplishing the above objects the invention provides a unique cosmetic container comprising in combination a plastic jar having an annular mouth portion and a sealing edge thereon which extends along said mouth portion and is coextensive therewith, a screw thread extending along said mouth portion exteriorly of said sealing edge thereon, and a screw cap adapted to be threaded on said screw thread. The screw cap has sealing means that are engageable with the sealing edge of the jar for sealing the contents of the latter, and is constructed of a transparent medium enabling the contents of the jar to be viewed from the exterior thereof. In conjunction with the above, there are unique opaque means for concealing the said screw thread and preventing its being viewed from the exterior of the jar, thereby to enhance the overall appearance of the container.